Golden Hands
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Ils étaient les premiers. Les animatroniques originels. Ceux à la fourrure d'or, et aux mécanismes si uniques. Mais aussi ceux dont les mains sont souillées de sang. Malgré eux, par accident, ou par dysfonctionnement de leur part. Qu'importe. Les voici désormais, oubliés de tous. Abandonnés, mutilés, brisés. Et surtout, séparés, eux qui étaient le duo idéal. [Sad OS - Spoil FNaF 4]


**Bonjour, je suis l'OS random sur FNaF4 que mon auteur ne pouvait plus attendre d'écrire. :D**

 **Bon allez on va être sérieuse, et coucou tout le monde, ici donc Lavi' pour un nouvel OS sur Five Nights at Freddy's ! Et quel jeu que ce bébé que Scott a bien voulu nous donner là ! *_***

 **Mon Dieu il est parfait, cet opus. L'ambiance, le gameplay, les animatroniques, tout est…**

 **Arf. Je bulle. Promis ça va passer.**

 **Mais du coup, l'inspiration est venue en courant en voyant le dénouement de ce jeu… Que je reconnais vraiment triste. T_T Damn.**

 **Bon entrons dans le vif du sujet. Les théories sur FnaF allant toujours bon train, j'ai conscience que je dois forcément en avoir bousculé une ou deux en écrivant cet OS, comme d'habitude, mais bon, si c'est le cas, pardon, mais je ne me voyais pas aborder plus que ce que j'ai écrit ici. Mon but n'était pas de prétendre avoir la réponse ultime à la SL de FnaF, mais bien de parler de deux animatroniques que je me surprends à aimer de plus en plus :**

 **Springtrap et Fredbear. Rien que ça.**

 **Sur-ce, je le dis, pas de yaoi ici, je vous le garantis. Ou alors si vous en voyez, c'est que vous avez l'esprit tordu et que vous le cherchez. u_u Je suis contre le yaoi dans FnaF (Sauf pour Phone Guy x Purple Guy, mais là, on sait toutes pourquoi *-* XD).**

 **Et maintenant que ça c'est dit, passons aux commodités :**

 **Rating : Euuuh… Bah chais pas. T ça passera ou faut du M ? Je pense pas avoir été trop gourmande en détails glauques, alors T, ça devrait rouler… Je crois…**

 **Oh, et puis zut, c'est du Five Nights at Freddy's, vous savez à quoi vous attendre ! Nah !**

 **Personnages :** **Fredbear et Springtrap -aka Spring Bonnie, donc.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Scott Cawthon, oh my Plushtrap, que ton nom soit sanctifié, je sais pas… Faites quelque chose pour lui les gars. *^***

 **Et allez, la petite playlist qui fait plaisir, 100 % FnaF juste pour vous :**

 **Painted Faces – Trickywi**

 **Break my mind – DAGames**

 **Springtrap's Sorrow**

 **Nightmare - Natewantstobattle**

 **Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes. ^^**

 **PS : Éventuellement, pour mes chères lectrices qui débarqueraient du côté Webshows de FF… Bah bienvenue, et merci infiniment de lire. :$**

* * *

Golden Hands

Entends les chants guillerets d'une autre ère.

Vois la joie sur leurs visages si ronds, si vivants, si bienveillants. Qu'ils sont beaux, j'aurais envie de les prendre dans mes bras, chacun d'eux, et des les enlacer, de les serrer si fort qu'ils finiraient par m'appartenir corps et âmes, à ne faire qu'un avec mon enveloppe d'acier. Mais ce serait les blesser je crois, aussi je ne vais pas bouger, juste rester là, avec toi, et les regarder, de loin.

Hey, tu les vois toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tes yeux observent les mêmes souvenirs que moi, je t'en supplie. Que je me dise qu'ils ont bien existé un jour ou l'autre, et qu'ils ne sont pas que le fruit de la monstruosité que j'abrite à présent, ou un dysfonctionnement de mon système.

Oh… J'avais oublié. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus d'yeux, c'est vrai. Juste le noir, les ténèbres, l'oubli. Quel dommage. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu puisses apercevoir leur joie, leurs bouilles d'ange. Leurs sourires. Ça t'aurait fait plaisir. Certain.

Et leurs voix. Tu peux les entendre elles, non ? Elles nous réclament, nous appellent, comme au bon vieux temps, en cette époque d'or et de lumière où nous n'avions pas encore ces si sinistres surnoms.

Mais tout ça c'était avant, je crois. C'est sûr en fait…

Et toi non plus, tu appartiens à « l'avant ». Je ne te vois plus. Où es-tu ?

Je sais pas trop où tu es parti. Mais j'en sais le pourquoi…

Merde, on s'en fout, du pourquoi. Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas mieux. Qu'a-t-on fait de mon corps, de ma carcasse, de mon être ? Je suis un hybride, une chose bonne à brûler, une horreur vivante, le genre de trucs bon qu'à être exposé dans les foires et les attractions supposées hantées.

Enfin, supposées hantées jusqu'à ce que je m'y pointe, emmenant avec moi ma malédiction, mon fardeau. Mon boulet.

Mon châtiment. Ouais, c'est ça le mot.

Mais bon, là n'est pas la question…

Nous sommes l'alpha et l'oméga de cette macabre danse. Ensemble, toi et moi, debout dans les ténèbres et les cauchemars, main dans la main, soudés comme nous l'avons toujours été. Malgré nous. Contre nous. Indépendamment de nos volontés, gravées et programmées dans des puces électroniques à la con qui n'étaient plus de nos jours. Pas que nous l'ayons bien voulu, quoi qu'ils aient pu croire, oh, pauvres de nous, jamais.

Et pourtant. Nous y sommes bien parvenus. Malgré nous, prenons le soin de le rappeler.

C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Comme les choses peuvent nous échapper d'un coup, sans que l'on sache pourquoi ni comment. Fascinant, même.

Oui, malgré que l'on nous ait donné vie et créé avec les meilleures intentions du monde, les choses n'ont jamais su aller telles qu'elles avaient été planifiées. Définitivement. Ceux par qui tout a commencé, et par les mains de qui tout a su trouver une conclusion, aussi glauque et sinistre qu'elle soit.

Hn. Il est des jours où l'on se demanderait volontiers comment irait le monde si nous n'avions jamais existé. Mieux, je présume. Infiniment mieux, pour reprendre tes mots, même si tu n'oses le dire.

Oui. Tu as peut être raison. Dans le fond, il aurait mieux valu qu'on ne pense jamais à nous fabriquer. Que l'on pense à autre chose, tout, n'importe quoi, mais pas à nous, pas à nos affreux faciès de cauchemar, si rayonnants jadis mais décrépis et rongés de rouille de nos jours.

Pourtant nous étions ceux avec qui l'histoire des restaurants à animatroniques a commencé. Les pionniers dans ce domaine, les figures de proue du mouvement. Les fiertés du patron, l'émerveillement dans les yeux des enfants qui nous voyaient, les curiosités du restaurant.

Nos couleurs reflétaient exactement cette gloire, cette notoriété, cette confiance qu'on plaçait en nous, cette félicité qui envahissait petits et grands en nous découvrant. Brillantes créatures d'acier sous la lueur crue des plafonniers, toujours souriantes et en mouvement, à étreindre, caresser, enlacer et encore saluer. Nous, que même le staff en personne saluait en arrivant chaque matin, alors qu'ils avaient bien conscience de qui nous étions, de simples robots avec un système d'ossature tout à fait unique en son genre.

On avait tout pour être bien, c'est vrai. On était uniques, une paire en un seul exemplaire, un test, une prise de risque comme personne n'en avait fait jusqu'à présent, et devinez quoi, on y était arrivés ! Oh, on était même passés à la télévision à l'époque ! Fallait voir le truc ! « Ouverture du Fredbear's Family Dinner, le premier restaurant aux mascottes automatisées des Etats-Unis ! »

… Oh, voilà le ramassis de conneries, quand on y pense.

M'enfin, non, pardon, tout ça est la vérité, certes. Ou du moins j'ose le présumer et le croire. Mais bon…

Que sommes-nous devenus, suite à ça ? Qu'avons-nous fait de nous et de notre rêve éveillé ?

Et surtout que reste-t-il de nous, à présent ? Sinon rien, les mauvais rêves, et le sang sur nos mains.

Nous étions les premières animatroniques à côtoyer le public, c'était vrai. Les premières à chanter, à tenir un show, à amuser les foules et à pouvoir toucher les enfants.

Mais nous avons aussi été les premières à tuer. Et ça, aucun de nous ne l'a voulu.

Et suite à ça, tu as disparu. Loin de moi, loin du restaurant, loin des autres, loin de tout. Le début du déclin de l'épopée Fredbear & Friends, de notre décadence et de notre lent chemin vers la décomposition et l'horreur.

Mais surtout. Loin de moi, toi qui était mon seul ami. Ce qui, pour toi, n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir pleurer.

Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu tard pour dire ça. Ou même pour oser encore te parler, mais je sais que même si tu ne me réponds pas, tu m'entends.

Enfin. En vérité, je ne sais pas trop si tu m'entends. Mais j'ai espoir que oui.

En même temps, que me reste-t-il sinon ça, l'espoir ? Les années ont passé, mais je n'oublie pas. Je ne t'oublie pas.

Et je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai fait, malheureusement. Ça fait partie du contrat.

C'est donc ainsi que je continue depuis ce jour tragique de 1987. Je survis. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot pour un objet comme moi, un truc immortel qui ne souffrira, tout au plus, que des affres du temps et de la météo, mais pourtant j'ai envie de l'utiliser car je ne vois pas les choses autrement. Je survis, car je ne peux pas considérer que le fait de hanter une vieille pizzeria oubliée de tous soit une vie digne de ce nom. Mais bon, faut faire avec, j'ai plus que ça à présent.

Mais je ne suis pas seul. Je crois.

Oui, je crois, car je ne vois plus depuis bien longtemps. On m'a retiré mon endosquelette depuis ce terrible incident, donc ma vue aussi quitte à y être, comme si on avait voulu moi aussi me priver de quelque chose, me blesser. M'abîmer.

Enfin, entre nous, c'est toi qui a le plus chargé, n'est-ce pas ? Par ma faute, ma maladresse, mégarde et accident ?

Je ne suis qu'une animatronique, tu sais. Je ne peux parler que dans ton esprit, comme ça a toujours été le cas, lorsque tu étais petit, recroquevillé dans ton lit, à pleurer parce que ton frère te martyrisait nuit et jour et que moi et les autres, nous étions là pour te dire d'être fort et que demain serait un jour meilleur. Tu t'en souviens ? Sûrement pas, à mon avis…

Il paraît que le lobe frontal permet le discernement entre la réalité et l'imaginaire, mais aussi les facultés de parole ou de mouvement… Ouais, merde. C'est même certain que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, alors. Ni même des autres. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy…

Et Spring Bonnie. Lui aussi, même si tu l'appelais Plushtrap.

Faut croire que je l'avais bien cherché. J'ai voulu t'aider à grandir, te protéger de lui, te dire de ne pas baisser les bras et d'être fort, et voilà où ça nous a mené : Au carnage.

13 novembre 1987. Vendredi. Jour maudit, jour de poisse. Jour de drame, et d'angoisse.

C'était censé être ton anniversaire, il me semble. Ouais… Ben qu'on se le dire, j'ai bien foiré mon coup cette fois-ci.

Depuis tu ne m'as plus jamais reparlé. Tu ne faisais que pleurer, en me serrant faiblement entre tes petits bras, contre ton minuscule corps affaibli.

Une peluche. Voilà ce que je n'ai fini que par être, pour toi. La vulgaire représentation pelucheuse de ce qui t'a mutilé à vie et dont tu as perdu le souvenir, un ours en peluche, un doudou sans réelle valeur significative, celle-ci ayant foutu le camp avec l'incident et ce qu'on t'a pris sur la table d'opération. Et le peu que tu as gardé de bribes de mémoire, lui, s'est chargé de me faire devenir le monstre qui te tirait de ton sommeil la nuit, moi, l'ours devenu créature monstrueuse aux dents et griffes démesurées, et au rire sinistre. Chouette.

Un cauchemar. Jadis dans tes rêves, autrefois ton ami imaginaire quand tu étais seul dans ta chambre, bien que tu aies toujours eu peur de ma véritable forme, je suis donc tombé si bas dans ton estime que j'en ai fini là. Puis hop, l'oubli. Bye bye l'ours.

Bye bye la seule animatronique que tu aimais.

Bye bye, mon bon vieux Fredbear.

Au final j'ai tout perdu. Absolument tout.

Ta confiance était tout ce que j'avais, petit. Je vivais dans ton imagination et tes yeux. J'étais l'ours courageux qui te protégeait de ton frère, l'ami qui te réconfortait, le nounours au chapeau violet.

Et maintenant, je tombe en ruines, littéralement, plus de quarante ans après ce bordel. On m'a laissé là, mis au placard, privé de squelette, abandonné à l'humidité et l'ombre, à en avoir perdu mon corps, toute once de vie. J'erre. Je ne sais plus où aller ni que faire, je ne sais même pas dans quoi je me promène, c'est à me demander si je saurais reconnaître mon apparence dans un miroir. De quoi devrais-je avoir l'air ? D'un ours doré, dévoré par les mites, les câbles composant son corps surgissant par endroits comme si sa carcasse de métal vomissait littéralement ses composants ?

Magnifique. On ne pouvait rêver de mieux.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je t'ai perdu. Toi.

Je te demande pardon. Tant de fois que même mon existence d'animatronique ne suffira pas à exprimer la force de mes regrets. Ta vie a été brisée par la connerie de ton aîné et mes mâchoires, cette force que je ne peux contrôler, et moi j'ai perdu ma liberté, mon ami. Ça se vaut je crois.

Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'importe où je suis à présent, je sais que je continuerai de porter en mon sein, en ma carcasse, mon enveloppe, un bout de ton âme d'enfant, de ton innocence, de toi. C'est peut être ça qui me tient encore debout, en service. Vivant. Comme si tu me possédais, pour me donner un semblant de vie, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, dans le fond, une animatronique ou bien un fantôme du passé ?

Pfuah. Ça on s'en fout bien maintenant. Même mon nom et mon titre de Fredbear, je n'en suis plus digne.

Alors qui suis-je maintenant ? Le Golden Freddy dont les gardes parlaient tant quand ils ont commencé à me présenter comme une animatronique défectueuse et dangereuse pour les enfants ?

Possible. Qui sait.

…

Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu devenir, lui aussi. Mon fidèle compagnon aux longues oreilles.

On était une belle paire, un duo parfait, sur scène. Mais lui aussi a eu ses travers je crois. Ses problèmes techniques… Faut croire qu'on était pas parfaits, alors ?

Tout me semble si loin maintenant, à quoi bon y penser…

Mais pourtant, j'aurais aimé vous revoir un jour. Toi, comme lui.

Ah. Spring Bonnie, si je pouvais savoir ce qu'on a bien pu faire de toi, mon vieil ami. Ta voix me manque, ton sourire un brin trop étiré aussi. Tu faisais peur aux gamins avec ton sourire à la con d'ailleurs, on a jamais pensé à te réparer, à ce niveau. Tant pis.

Oui, dans le fond, tout ça me manque. Le Soleil, le passé, les enfants, la joie, les spectacles.

Les paillettes, l'or, l'ère du Fredbear's Family Dinner, et l'arrivée des autres animatroniques, petit à petit, que ce soit le renard pirate, l'autre ours, le lapin en moquette mauve ou la petite poule au bavoir. C'était la belle époque.

J'étais le maître de la pizzeria je crois. La figure de proue, celui vers qui tout les regards étaient tournés, celui en qui nous croyions tous…

Et pourtant j'ai chu, mon ami. Je suis tombé de mon trône de strass et de célébrité, traîné en les ténèbres par le sang et la bêtise aveugle de l'homme.

Pardonne-moi. Sincèrement. Je n'étais pas digne de mon titre et mon rang et c'est ainsi que je t'ai abandonné à ton triste sort.

Dans le fond, je n'ai jamais été qu'un objet qu'on a détourné à de mauvaises fins, je crois.

* * *

Fredbear, tu es un idiot.

Un imbécile d'ours, putain. Nous étions amis, inséparables, les premiers de la famille Fredbear & Friends, depuis 1983, et maintenant, que nous reste-t-il ? Je sais pas quel jour il est vraiment, j'ai plus les idées très claires depuis quelques années, mais bon, je me doute que ça fait un sacré bail, alors ma question tombe bien.

Tu ne sais pas ? Ah, l'idiot.

La poussière et le silence voilà. Je sais pas où tu as fini tes jours, mon vieux, mais crois-moi, malgré moi j'en viens à me dire que tu dois fortement croupir dans la même galère que moi, quoi que je ne te la souhaite pas. C'est pas drôle, d'être à ma place. Ni de porter mon surnom.

Oui, parce qu'on m'en a refilé un à force. J'ai connu mes passages à vide aussi, tout comme toi je sais qu'après l'incident bah…

Ouais, bah disons-le, on t'a mis au placard. Je trouve ça triste. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, après tout. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Rien, tu le sais. J'étais comme toi, trop consterné pour réagir, trop choqué par le geste de ces imbéciles d'adolescents pour t'en empêcher, et en même temps toi et moi savons très bien que nos mécanismes n'auraient rien pu y faire. C'était joué d'avance.

Mais pardon quand même, je me dis que ça a pas du être facile. Tu l'aimais bien ce môme, je le sais. Même s'il semblait terrifié par toi, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sauf que tout ça on ne m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de te le dire, on t'a arraché à la scène et moi avant même que je puisse le faire. Puis fini, boum, plus de Fredbear, de suite on a mis ce petit ourson brun à la tête de la compagnie et que le show continue ! Solution de facilité. J'ai envie de vomir juste en y repensant.

Oh, je ne doute pas que Freddy ait bien accompli son rôle, j'ai eu l'occasion de les revoir à de nombreuses reprises après ta disparition, lui et les autres. Ils s'en sortaient bien.

Pas assez pour sauver la boîte, malheureusement. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus… Mais ils ont essayé.

Les choses ont pris une drôle de tournure après ton départ, Fredbear. Après 1987, une ombre sinistre s'est abattue sur les enfants que l'on aimait tant divertir. De sombres et sordides histoires. Mais les autres en savent plus que moi.

Moi…

Moi…

Moi j'ai failli, aussi. Je n'étais pas parfait, à mon grand regret. Des ressorts trop fragiles, pas assez fixés, pas assez résistants. Toi comme moi avions le même corps alors tu sais de quoi je parle… Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça l'a tué, vieux. Le squelette est revenu, j'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Enfin, tu sais que l'on ne pouvait rien y faire quand ils nous faisaient passer en mode costume, alors, autant dire que là, je n'ai pas pu empêcher quoi que ce soit.

Mais bon, ça change rien. Mes systèmes se sont reconnectés ce jour-là, et lui, ou elle, je sais pas en fait, bah, il ou elle ne respirait plus. Et le sang…

Mon Dieu, ce sang, partout… Quelle horreur…

Les gens ont eu peur, normal. Mais moi encore plus que les autres. Qu'ai-je fait, Fredbear ? Comme toi ? Ai-je ôté la vie par inadvertance ?

La Marionnette m'a sortie un jour que non, toi et moi n'avions rien à nous reprocher. Que tu n'étais que la victime de la connerie humaine, et moi celui d'un regrettable accident et malfonctionnement. Mais ça ne change rien, on a raté notre coup. On a pas tenu notre promesse de veiller sur les enfants, et à la sécurité de tous. Quelle honte.

Mais le pire, tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? C'est que ça m'a suivi. Cette réputation puante d'animatronique mal fichue, si instable qu'elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui au moindre faux mouvement. Toi on t'a excusé, on t'a employé à de mauvaises choses. Mais moi…

Moi on m'a testé. Re-essayé, et relégué dans une salle qu'on a rendu inaccessible à tous, même au staff. Pas de seconde chance, alors que c'était un accident. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un ressort défectueux moi ! Mais pourtant, je devais faire avec.

Donc voilà. Je suis un jouet cassé, brisé, un truc dont on ne veut plus parce qu'il ne marche pas bien. Super.

Mais si ma triste histoire s'était arrêtée là, ç'aurait été cool non ? Parce que oui, il y a eu une suite. Et bon sang…

Je m'en serai passé. Si tu savais.

Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle que du temps qui est passé, lentement, infiniment trop lentement, et de moi qui ait lentement commencé à me dégrader, oublié dans cette pièce sombre où personne n'allait jamais. Oh j'entendais parfois les pas lourds des autres, derrière la porte, mais ils semblaient ne pas la voir. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais su que j'étais là. Ou qu'elle existait…

Et pourtant, un soir, j'ai entendu du bruit. Un vacarme pas possible. Des cris de rage, des bruits d'acier qu'on frappait, de mécanismes qui se brisaient et les hurlements de nos amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu, ni pourquoi. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, c'est sûr.

Puis la porte s'est ouverte. Ouais, promis, c'est vrai. Et un gars est entré, à l'évidence pas tranquille. Pourquoi ? Comme si je le savais tiens ! Mais il a eu l'air de me reconnaître en tout cas car il s'est approché en souriant. Peut être était-ce un ancien employé, je ne sais pas, vieux…

Et à cet instant… Je ne me rappelle pas. C'est flou, je ne me souviens que de détails. Et ça me semble déjà si loin…

Des formes blanches qui luisaient dans le noir, l'homme qui reculait face à elles. La sensation d'être levé du sol, et celle si caractéristique du mécanisme qui se rétractait.

Oui, tu as bien entendu. Qui se rétractait.

Tu devines donc ce qu'il s'est passé, je présume… N'est-ce pas ?

Alors, elle est cool ma place, hein ? A être là, à errer dans une sorte d'endroit bizarre où on m'a emmené, dont je ne saisis plus le sens, ni l'intérêt.

Mais je marche. Encore. J'erre. Y a un gars aussi, qui vient le soir. Il m'a déjà vu, mais je crois que t'as raison, mon sourire un peu mal foutu l'effraie. Je crois…

Ouais, je suis plus trop sûr de rien en fait. Juste que je continue à rouiller et pourrir, pourrir, comme le pauvre type que j'ai dans les entrailles, écrasé par les câbles et mon système.

Au moins il ne crie plus. Ne gémit plus. Ne saigne plus…

Ne souffre plus. C'est au moins ça de gagné, non ?

Je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est une victoire, en soi. Pas grave, on va dire que ça passe. Tu m'en veux pas hein, si ce que je dis te vexe ?

Je ne voulais pas finir comme ça tu sais ? Loin de toi, mon cher ami, sans avoir de tes nouvelles, ni savoir ce que tu es devenu. Ni même dans cet état…

Je sais pas si je dois me réjouir et faire une blague douteuse en soulignant qu'au moins, en ayant cet illustre inconnu en moi, je peux pas dire que je suis seul, ou si ce serait mal perçu. Je n'ai plus conscience du bien ou du mal. Sa présence me perturbe, me dévarie. J'arrive pas à penser nettement.

M'enfin, si lui est là, et que j'ai l'impression que parfois je pourrais réellement lui parler ou sentir sa présence… Ça ne vaut pas toi.

Hé, mon pote, on s'est bien planté dans le fond, hein ? On voulait la gloire, on représentait le progrès, mais on a trouvé que la mort et la misère. C'est pas très malin ça. Nous étions le joli duo de Fredbear & Friends, Fredbear et Bonnie. Et là, aujourd'hui ? Maintenant, pendant que je réfléchis, là, en stand by dans une pièce avec plein d'objets de notre si radieuse époque ?

Je sais pas… Golden Freddy et Springtrap ? Ouais, t'as vu ça un peu, il est beau mon sobriquet, n'est-ce pas ? Beau à faire peur. Je t'avoue que ça a pas arrangé ma côte de popularité, un nom comme ça après l'accident…

Le piège à ressorts… Remarque, ça me va bien. Je crois.

Un ours d'or et un piège vivant… La belle paire, vraiment.

Non, il n'y a plus de paire. Tu m'as laissé seul. Ici. Face à mon destin. Et là, désormais, je n'ai plus rien, à part les restes sanguinolents de ce gars pour me tenir un semblant de compagnie et l'homme qui patiente dans sa petite cabine chaque soir, attendant je ne sais trop quoi. Génial.

Pour ça je t'en veux un peu, Fredbear. Je n'avais que toi. Mais bon c'est trop tard.

J'aimerais te revoir un jour. Au moins une fois.

Mais je n'y crois plus. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Je vais finir par cesser de fonctionner, un jour, en ce lieux sinistre. Ou qui sait, peut être que je ne m'arrêterai jamais finalement, et que je vais passer l'éternité à traîner mon cadavre et ma carcasse miteuse dans ce bâtiment. Sans toi à mes côtés pour me dire ton fameux dicton que je détestais tant sur le coup, mais qui me manque tant, à présent.

Demain ne sera pas un autre jour, finalement. Rien ne changera, rien n'évoluera.

Mais je sais pas, je crois que tu es encore là, quelque part. Pas ici, mais j'y crois.

Et si c'est vrai… Et bien nous ferons ce qu'on a toujours tant aimé faire. On se tiendra debout jusqu'au tombé du rideau. Main dans la main. Dans le noir au lieu de la lumière.

Et ce même s'il n'y a plus de rideau de velours rouge, et que nos mains ne se retrouveront jamais, je garderai cette image dans mon esprit. Jusqu'à la fin.

Car c'est ainsi qu'on nous a programmé, malgré tout ce qui a pu nous arriver. Toujours aller de l'avant. Sourire. Être le visage et le sourire du restaurant.

Le show doit continuer. A tout jamais.

Et si nous ne pouvons plus prétendre briller dans la lumière et bien nous continuerons avec ce qu'on a. Ce que l'on est devenu. Dans l'ombre.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Un OS dédié aux deux amis séparés par les tristes événements survenus dans l'histoire de la compagnie Fazbear Entertainment. :)**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il saura vous plaire malgré tout, j'ai vraiment pas fait attention aux théories qui circulent sur le Net pour l'écrire, je vous le répète. A prendre donc tel quel. :$**

 **En tout cas si vous avez le moindre avis à donner, n'hésitez pas. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bon sur-ce… je vous dis à très bientôt avec un nouvel OS, probablement ? :')**

 **Allez, chocolatines, donuts et ventilateurs, je vous aime !**

 **Lavi' la Biche~**


End file.
